Borrachera en Otto
by Sakurita 94
Summary: Kurogane se las ve y se las desea para que sus compañeros borrachos se vayan a la cama y, como no, Fye se las apaña para ser el que da más guerra. ¿Es que no puede comportarse como una persona normal por una vez?


¡Hola a todos!

Cuanto tiempo sin pasarme por la sección de Tsubasa...

En fin, tenía esto a medias por ahí, así que lo revisé, corregí y acabé y así quedo. Me gusta bastante, por cierto (Si no, no lo subiría =P)

La cosa es que me quedé con la intriga de saber cómo se las apañó Kurorin para que sus compis borrachos le hicieran caso y se fueran a dormir, dejé que mi imaginación volara y salió esto.

Espero que os guste y me dejéis un review =D

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP porque ellas son las de las grandes ideas, yo sólo los tomo prestados para maltratarlos un poquito, pero con mucho cariño._

BORRACHERA EN OTTO

Borrachos. Como cubas. De alcohol hasta arriba. Así es como estaban sus queridos compañeros de viaje.

Lo del mago vale, tenía un pase. Después de todo era adulto y responsable… más o menos, ¿¡Pero el mocoso y la princesa! Ni hablar. No más alcohol para ellos ¡Nunca de los nuncas! De hecho, ya era bastante negligencia que lo estuvieran tomando ahora.

El bollo sinceramente le daba igual, de todos modos, ni siquiera parecía estar borracho de verdad, más bien fingía o bien porque le divertía, o bien porque quería que a Kurogane le diera por fin un ataque de nervios. Puede que un poco de todo.

Empezaban a levantarle dolor de cabeza.

Entre aquellos dos pánfilos maullando y el otro crío haciendo el tonto con el cucharón se habían pasado tres pueblos del límite de estupideces que podía soportar en una noche.

_ ¡Ya basta! – Ordenó con un grito autoritario, harto de aguantarlos – ¡Todos a dormirla ahora mismo!

Ni caso. Más maullidos y poses extrañas con el bendito cacharro de cocina. Pues nada, habrá que ponerse serios.

_ ¡Tú! – gruñó en Ninja del equipo a Xiaolang, que ahora atacaba sin piedad a una pobre silla gritando algo sobre que no dejaría que los demonios raptaran al Gato Real – A dormir ahora mismo o no te enseño nada.

Asustado ante la posibilidad y olvidando por completo su importantísima tarea, el muchacho se puso firme, hizo un saludo militar con la mano equivocada y salió corriendo escaleras arriba sin soltar el cucharón.

Se escuchó un porrazo seguido de un entusiasta "Estoy bien" y luego una puerta cerrándose.

Kurogane suspiró. Uno menos. Quedaban tres.

La princesa no fue problema, simplemente se acercó, la enganchó, se la echó al hombro haciendo caso omiso de las protestas y los maullidos de la chica y del mago y Mokona, que no querían quedarse sin… ¿Compañera de maullidos? Algo así; y la llevó hasta su habitación, la dejó en la cama sin muchos miramientos y cerró la puerta.

Cuando bajó de nuevo, fue atacado de repente por la albóndiga parlante, que se le lanzó a la cara quejándose entre maullidos porque según ella había secuestrado a Sakura y la iba a salvar.

Otro problema resuelto, se la quitó de encima y la metió también en la habitación de la princesa, que ya se había quedado dormida en la cama y daba vueltas en sueños de una forma muy cómica.

Sólo quedaba uno, y, por algún motivo sin definir, tenía la impresión de que le iba a causar problemas. Igual era porque, de un modo u otro, ese sujeto siempre se las apañaba para causarle problemas.

_ A ver mago, a dormir. – Ordenó, rezando interiormente para que le hiciera caso a la primera.

El susodicho había decidido que usar vaso era una pérdida de tiempo y ahora estaba bebiendo directamente de la botella. Por supuesto, ni caso a Kurogane. Como quien oye llover.

_ No quiero, miau, esto está bueno y no terminé todavía, miau. – Maulló con una sisa tonta.

Kurogane suspiró, se armó de paciencia y le quitó la botella. Fye trató de recuperarla, pero ni siquiera atinó a agarrarla, así que se dedicó a manotear el aire de forma infantil mientras lloriqueaba.

_ Te comportas como un crío. – Le reprochó el guerrero, aunque sabía que no serviría de nada.

Como respuesta recibió una mirada inusualmente seria que le sorprendió.

_Soy adulto, puedo emborracharme si me viene en gana. – Argumentó Fye, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño para concentrarse en poder decir la frase del tirón, pese al embotamiento.

_ Puedes, pero ya estas borracho, así que ahora te vas a la cama. – Declaró el más alto, que empezaba a cansarse de tanta "negociación pacífica".

Fye agitó la cabeza con garbo para expresar su disconformidad.

_ No me apetece, prefiero quedarme aquí con eso – dijo con voz pastosa, señalando la botella que Kurogane aún tenía "secuestrada"

_ No. – Negó secamente el hombre, mientras ponía la botella definitivamente lejos del alcance del mago – Además, si sigues bebiendo te pondrás enfermo.

Genial. Vuelta a la sonrisa estúpida.

_ ¿A Kuro-guau le preocupa mi salud? –preguntó con picardía, entre risas y maullidos.

El Ninja frunció el ceño.

_ Te diré lo que debe preocuparte a ti: La paliza que te voy a dar si no cierras la boca y subes a acostarte. – Amenazó.

La sonrisa de Fye se ensanchó.

_ ¿Esquivas mi pregunta?

Sí, esquivaba su pregunta, pensó Kurogane, enfadado, pero eso no le daba derecho a hacerlo notar en voz alta.

_ Vamos.

Le agarró con fuerza por el brazo y le obligó a ponerse en pie tirando con fuerza, de una forma quizás demasiado brusca.

El pobre hechicero trastabilló y vio las estrellas al apoyar la pierna mala.

_ ¡Ay! ¡Que bruto, me duele! – se quejó haciendo una mueca.

_ Eso te pasa por no hacer caso a la primera. – Replicó el guerrero, que sentía haberle hecho daño pero ni loco iba a disculparse.

El mago se soltó de un tirón y se acercó a las escaleras cojeando. Subió un par de escalones y se paró.

_ Me duele. No quiero subir – y con esa declaración en tono de rabieta de preescolar, se sentó donde estaba, cruzado de brazos y haciendo pucheros.

Kurogane no se podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando en serio. Era algo surrealista por completo.

Esas cosas no pasaban en Japón. Vamos a ver ¿Qué había hecho él para acabar rodeado de esa panda de locos que tenía por compañeros?

_ No puedes quedarte ahí.

_ Sí que puedo, Kurorín.

Resoplando con desesperación, decidió que acababa antes si lo subía él que si esperaba a que le viniera en gana ponerse en marcha, así que lo agarró como si fuera un saco y se lo echó a la espalda sin ninguna delicadeza.

_ ¡Bájame o gritaré que me estas secuestrando! – Exigió Fye, que seguía con su rabieta.

Kurogane cerró los ojos y contó mentalmente hasta diez, a ver si se calmaba. Al final, decidió ejecutar el plan B: ignorarlo diga lo que diga para ver si se calla de una vez.

_ ¿Me escuchas, Perrazo? ¡Bájame! – El mago empezó a patalear y a darle golpes para dar énfasis a su petición, pero no consiguió ni la más mínima atención por parte de su compañero.

Siguió con haciendo berrinche hasta que se vio arrojado sobre su cama con brusquedad.

_ Buenas noches –gruño el Ninja antes de salir de la habitación.

_ ¡Espera! – ahora el tono de voz reflejaba auténtico pánico.

_ ¿Qué? – gruñó Kurogane de mal humor, hasta las narices de las estupideces del rubio y perfectamente dispuesto a pegarle cuatro gritos para que se callara y le dejara en paz por fin.

_ Me da miedo quedarme solo. – murmuró Fye.

_ No digas jilipolleces. – le espetó el otro, harto de que le toma el pelo.

_ Si cierro los ojos, vendrá a por mí. – balbuceó lastimeramente, temblando, al parecer de miedo.

Estupendo. Primero se dedica a maullar y luego se vuelve paranoico. Kurogane se pasó la mano por la cara en señal de hastío.

_ Nadie va a venir a por ti, sólo duérmete. – le dijo, tratando de sonar tranquilizador.

_ Por favor. –suplicó Fye, con la voz quebrada.

El mago, con las mejillas coloradas por la bebida y los ojos llorosos por algún tipo de paranoia rara provocada por el exceso de alcohol en sangre le había agarrado de la manga con tanta fuerza que lo más probable es que hasta se estuviera clavando las uñas.

Le miraba suplicante, sollozando y temblando. La viva imagen de la indefensión.

El caso es que algo en la surrealista escena conmovió de algún modo el corazón malhumorado de Kurogane.

O puede que solamente quisiera acabar con esa locura cuanto antes para poder irse a dormir.

_ Vale, me quedo, pero suéltame. – accedió por fin, tirando suavemente de la mano del hechicero para que liberara su manga, pero no lo logró.

_ No dejarás que me atrape ¿Verdad? ¿Me protegerás?

_ Puedes protegerte tú solo. – replicó,

_ No puedo –Contradijo Fye con todo abatido – Yo no soy fuerte ¿Lo harás tú?

El otro hombre suspiró. Esa conversación no tenía ni pies ni cabeza: Fye no necesitaba que nadie le protegiera, de hecho, podría jurar que era, como mínimo, casi tan fuerte como él. Además, lo más probable era que al día siguiente ni siquiera recordase esa charla.

_ Está bien, te protegeré – concedió al final, sólo por contentarlo y que se durmiera de una vez.

En ese momento, ninguno de los dos se imaginaba cuan real llegaría a hacerse esa afirmación ni lo lejos que les llevaría la extraña relación que habían formado durante ese viaje.

El alivio apareció en el rostro del hechicero, pero siguió sin soltar la manga de Kurogane.

_ Ya puedes soltarme.

_ Está bien, gracias. Buenas noches, Kurorín – murmuró adormilado. Acto seguido cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre la cama, con la cara metida en la almohada.

Fiel a su absurda promesa, el guerrero se quedó allí hasta que estuvo completamente seguro de que Fye se había dormido.

Minutos después Kurogane se levantó para irse por fin a su propia habitación, dándole vueltas a qué podía ser lo que tanto asustaba al hechicero y a cómo podía dormir en esa posición sin ahogarse.

No importa, decidió, después de todo, no era su asunto ni su problema. Todos arrastraban un pasado, y él no era quien para meter sus narices en el de nadie.

Lo que sí que iba a hacer era prohibirles terminantemente a todos acercarse al alcohol, que les sentaba fatal y él no pretendía aguantar otra noche como esa bajo ninguna circunstancia.

FIN

Pues eso es todo, espero que os gustara.

Como dato curioso, os diré que conozco a una chica que actua exáctamente igual que Fye cuando está borracha: tan pronto se rie sola como una loca, como se pone a llorar por algún motivo que escapa al entendimiento de los demás. Estoy bastante segura de que ella no entra en esta página, pero si alguna vez lee esto, espero que no se lo tome a mal=P

Pasando a otra cosa, si veis alguna falta, decídmelo y yo se lo diré a Fei Wong Reed para que le made unos matones y sea aniquilada de la faz de la tierra ^^

Ahora si me dejáis un review, seré feliz como una perdiz. En serio. Es una lata ver que hay un montón de visitas pero ni un miserable comentario. Algo tendréis que decir, si os gustó, si no, si creeis que debería quemar la historia y dedicarme a hacer algo de mayor provecho para la sociedad en general... cualquier cosa, de verdad.

.

.

.

Un besazo =D

(Voz hipnótica: Pulsad el boton... pulsad el botón...)


End file.
